especial de san valentin
by sakurita chibi
Summary: se lo diras hoy?.. sakura no sabe si confesarle o no a shaoran lo que siente en el dia de los enamorados podra hacerlo?.. lean para saber que paso...


**Aquí yo con un especial de día del amor y la amistad... jajá… saben... es el primer especial que hago... jeje... así que espero que seas bueno... y si les gusta esperare para hacer otra historia para otro día... wiiii… bueno a leer**

**Sakura card captors no me pertenece es de las clamp pero utilizo a sus personajes para un sano entretenimiento… vale...**

-Pov Sakura-

Qué difícil es no saber que regalarle a un chico el día de los enamorados... pff sobre todo cuando ese chico es tan popular entre las chicas que temes que tu regalo no sea el adecuado… y peor aun cuando descubres que te gusta el mencionado… no puedo creer que Tomoyo siempre me convenza…

-flash back-

-dime Sakura… le regalaras algo a Lee este año?

-no lo sé… que tal si mi regalo no le gusta..- dijo Sakura un poco decepcionada

-hay Sakura.. No seas pesimista… ya es tiempo de que lee se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos..- le decía tomoyo para animarla

-aja… y cómo?... vez que es perseguido por tantas chicas que para que fijarse en mi.. No… creo que no haré nada.- dijo Sakura mientras comía de su almuerzo

-mmm… está bien.. Pero después no te arrepientas de tu decisión…- dijo tomoyo fingiendo indiferencia

-no.. No m arrepentiré- se quedaron un momento calladas y tomoyo presintió que ya la había convencido

-además que le puedo regalar?- pregunto Sakura considerando ya el regalarle algo

-pues muchas cosas… puedes hacerle chocolates, puedes hornearle un pastel, hacerle una carta, regalarle un peluche… o muchas otras cosas…

-uh?... – Sakura estaba confundida en qué hacer

-descuida yo te ayudo- tomoyo ya estaba planeando que hacer

-Fin flash back-

Y bien.. Aquí estoy hoy catorce de febrero caminando hacia el salón para darle su regalo a el joven lee Shaoran capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela, un chico muy apuesto y popular entre las chicas… lo cual no me favorece en nada... ya que me gusta y a pesar de que somos amigos jamás he podido saber si él siente algo por mí como yo por el… hay… ya me estoy arrepintiendo…

Voy caminando lentamente hacia el salón aprovechando que no abría mucha gente ya que aún es temprano, fue idea de tomoyo el que yo le diera el regalo temprano puesto que el siempre llega primero y así evitar que haya gente mirando… y me ponga nerviosa…

Eso no me ayudo mucho puesto que tomoyo me sigue muy de cerca con su cámara de video

-tienes que hacer eso tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura con una gotita en la frente

-claro Sakura… esto tiene que quedar grabado para la historia.. Así cuando tu y el tengan hijos podrán ver cómo fue que empezó todo- tomoyo tenia estrellitas en los ojos y estaba muy emocionada

-am.. Tom… tomoyo… creo que exageras un poquito.. Jeje

-bueno que esperas.. Abre la puerta- me dijo tomoyo y yo lo hice

-que raro aun no llega- se me hizo extraño no verlo y camine hacia su lugar… valla sorpresa la que me lleve… su lugar estaba repleto de cajas de chocolates flores y muchas cartas en forma de corazones… la mesa la silla y hasta donde de ponen las libretas bajo la mesa… era perfecto… ahora yo me sentía como una más del montón… sabía que era una mala elección en hacer eso… así no iba a ser especial… suerte que aun no llega… puedo retirarme y llevarme mi regalo conmigo y así no pasara nada… ya veré que hago después con este pastel..

-Tomoyo sabía que era una mala idea… ya viste cuantos regalos tiene… un?... Tomoyo?- hay genial me abandono… pero ahorita que la enciente me va a oír.. Todo es su culpa..- Sakura renegaba mientras se dirigía la puerta y al abrirla

-aaah!... yo.. Tú… lee!- hay no… porque ahorita.. Justo ahora llegas-pensaba Sakura

-am… kino… kinomoto… tu… que…. Como… que haces aquí tan temprano?- Shaoran se sorprendió mucho de verla

-am.. Yo.. Es que…- Sakura no sabía que decir mientras escondía el pastel tras su espalda- es que… estoy buscando a Tomoyo.. Si.. Eso.. jeje-

-a… bue.. Bueno… jeje.. Aquí no está..-

-si.. Am… que escondes?- Sakura noto que Shaoran tenía las manos tras la espalda al parecer ocultaba algo.

-yo..?.. No nada…-

-aja… no te creo..-

-pff… bueno.. Ya.. Te digo…- Shaoran tomo aire para hablar..-lo que traigo aquí es el regalo que le quiero dar a la chica que me gusta… pensaba ponerlo en el lugar donde se sienta antes de que ella llegara- le dijo Shaoran un poco apenado

-a… ya veo… justo como en tu lugar.. Yo no sé donde te vas a sentar e- le dijo Sakura indiferente después de oír lo que le dijo lee

-a si?- Shaoran dirigió la vista a su lugar viendo la enorme cantidad de regalos que había ahí-hay no… otra vez no… que no se cansan?.. Necesito decírselos en persona que ninguna de ellas me interesa- dijo fastidiado Shaoran

-enserio?.. Digo.. que tal si entre tantos está el de la chica que te gusta?- dijo Sakura con un tono celoso

-mmm… lo dudo… y tu.. Que escondes?-

-e yo..?.. Sakura se acodo de que tenía el pequeño pastel aun en las manos- na… nada.. Jejeje…-

-no mientas.. Que traes- Shaoran trataba de ver lo que traía…- a ver.. Que traes… dámelo..- ahora el trataba de quitarle lo que traía

-hay ya.. Está bien.. Te digo.. Es un pastel- dijo decepcionada Sakura

-aaah… se lo piensas regalar al chico que te gusta- ahora Shaoran era el del tono celoso

-no…- dijo Sakura cabizbaja

-por que no?-

-pues… porque va a.. Vapensarquesoyunamasdelmonto n- Sakura hablo tan rápido que no se le entendió nada… o eso creyó…

-va a pensar que eres una más del montón?.. Porque crees eso?- Shaoran no comprendía y por alguna extraña razón le alegro oír eso..

-pues porque.. Tiene muchas admiradoras…- dijo triste la castaña

-pero seguramente tu también tienes admiradores…- el trataba de animarla

-no… no lo creo-

-yo conosco a uno- dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba al lugar de Sakura y colocaba el regalo que aun escondía en la espalda sin que ella se diera cuenta pues estaba aun sumergida en sus pensamientos…

-no… estas equivocado-

-segura?.. Porque no miras en tu lugar-

-E?- Sakura vio una pequeña caja de regalo y una rosa roja en su lugar se acerco tomo el regalo y al abrirlo vio un sobre con una carta y un hermoso collar con un dije de corazón que tenia grabado las iníciales SyS… se apresuro a leer la carta y vio que su admirador era Shaoran…

-am… kinomoto?- Shaoran sacudía sus manos frente a la chica y ella seguía sin reaccionar

-yo… es que… am… en ese caso creo que yo también tengo que entregar mi regalo…- Sakura se acerco al lugar de Shaoran y buscaba un espacio para colocar el pastel… -mmm… tienes muchos chocolates.. Así que… ten.- le coloco el pastel en las manos

-tiene una linda caja de regalo.. Que es?...- abrió la cajita y vio el pastel y probo un poco

-Esta muy bueno…. Gracias-

-a y por cierto.. Ya no me llames kinomoto..

-ni tú a mi lee- se sonrieron mutuamente- es mas… cuando te pregunten si me conoces o quién soy yo… tu responderás que soy tu novio

-a si?... Sakura estaba confundida

-si… Sakura.. Quieres ser mi novia?-

- claro que si- Sakura se aventó a sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Shaoran

Woow… después de todo tomoyo no estaba tan equivocada… este san Valentín Shaoran si se entero de lo que siento… jeje…

**Bueeeno.. Termine.. Espero les gustara y porfa dejen sus comentarios.. Me hará muy feliz… anden.. Aunque sea un abrazo virtual.. Jajaja.. Les deseo un feliz día… y espero poder hacer otras historias.. Bueno.. Sin más.. Hasta luego! **


End file.
